L'amour Fou
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A rewrite of the ending for episode 4x22 "The Wrong Goodbye". This time Blair doesn't allow Chuck let her go.


You can all thank Mary (MaryScarlett2u) for this little piece of AU fluff. Her prompt was a rewrite of episode 4x22 "The Wrong Goodbye". She wanted Blair to choose Chuck. Anyone who knows me knows I don't write AU the only exception is for Mary. Enjoy it and if you want let me know what you think of it. Wasn't sure where to put this so decided to post it as a standalone.

* * *

With every step Blair Waldorf took up the stairs she knew she was making a huge mistake. Her fingers entwined with the wrong man's fingers. Her palm was beginning to sweat. She could still feel **him** between her thighs; his lips against her forehead. He had told her that she deserved her fairy tale and she was fast realizing that that happy ending couldn't happen without him by her side. She didn't want the right love; she wanted the great love. She wanted his love.

She pulled her hand from Louis' grasp as they stepped onto the landing. Turning to him she could see it in his face; he already knew what she was going to say.

She closed her eyes briefly fighting back the tears as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I can't marry you. It wouldn't be fair to you or me."

Louis nodded his head gently. "You were with him tonight. Weren't you?"

She slid the ring from her finger. "Yes but I knew long before that."

He reached out cupping her elbows in his hands. "We could be happy. I know we could."

She took his right hand and pushed the ring into the palm of it. She shook her head. "We would be living a lie and that would be wrong. Eventually we would end up hating each other."

She leaned forward placing a kiss softly against his cheek. There was a part of her that wanted to be able to go off with him. He was easy; effortless. Chuck was hard work but she knew he was more than worth it.

She pulled out of his embrace and stepped around him rushing down the stairs as quickly as her Louboutin heels would allow. She didn't even glance back; not even once.

She stepped through the open doors and down the stone steps searching for him. It was cold and she had left her coat at the coat check. A light rain had begun to fall but she didn't care. She didn't care about her Alexis Mabille couture dress getting ruined or her perfectly coiffed updo becoming damp. The only thing she cared about was finding him.

She glanced left and then right. There was no sight of him. She took another ten or fifteen steps and staring straight ahead into the dark mist she could just make out the outline of his retreating back. She picked up her pace as she picked up the hem of her dress.

Closing the distance quickly between them she called out to him when she was nearly halfway to him. He stopped but didn't turn around. She continued to close the gap and when she was only ten feet from him he turned to face her.

She could tell he was about to say something and she stopped five feet from him. He looked her over from head to toe and muttered, "Fuck," before taking off his coat and wrapping it around her.

She was immediately enveloped in his warmth. His body heat was still present in the fabric. It actually sent goose bumps down her spine. Turning her head slightly she inhaled the scent of him that wafted from the collar. It was the best scent in the world to her.

He grasped the lapels and pulled the coat tightly around her. "What are you doing coming out here without your coat? You're going to get sick."

She shook her head lifting her eyes to his. "I don't care. I don't care if I catch pneumonia or consumption as long as I'm with you."

His hands fell from the fabric. "People don't call it consumption anymore." There was a faint smile on his face before it became serious once again. "Blair, you need to go back to your fiancé."

She shook her head again this time looking down at the ground between them. "I can't. I don't have a fiancé anymore." She held up her left hand showing him her naked ring finger. Her eyes were raised to his once more.

"What are you doing? You belong with someone like Louis."

"I belong with you. I'm not going to settle just because this is hard. I want you. I want this great love. I don't care if it's wrong. It feels right to me." She closed the gap between them and reached up cupping his cheeks. "I once told you that I loved you so much that it consumed me and that's as true today as it was then. I can't be happy if I'm not with you." She felt a warm tear slip down her cold cheek.

He closed his eyes tightly taking a deep breath. "Blair…"

She decided she wasn't going to allow him to tell her no. She was done letting the men in her life make decisions for her. This was what she wanted and come hell or high water she was going to have it.

"No, Chuck, I won't let you do this. I won't let you push me away for the hundredth time because you think it's the best thing for me. I know exactly how I feel and I know exactly what I want. You can't…"

Suddenly he was kissing her. His hands slid around her waist inside the coat and pulled her tightly to him. She immediately responded pushing her tongue against his. Her hands fell from his face and wrapped around his neck.

After a minute or two he pulled away. She was breathless and slightly lightheaded.

He smirked down at her. "At least that shut you up. You didn't let me finish. What I was going to ask was if you're sure."

She nodded her head still unable to speak. She leaned up and placed a kiss to his lips again. This kiss was soft and brief. "More than I've ever been about anything else in my life."

He smiled; a real smile and she felt her heart flutter. It amazed her that she could make him this happy. She reached for his hand and clasped it in hers. "Take me back to your place and make love to me again."

And he did. She had never felt more loved or more adored. He worshipped every inch of her body and when he entered her at last he did it almost reverently. It was the exact opposite of their encounter at The Oak Room which had been hurried and desperate. Now it was done as if they had all the time in the world and Blair realized that they did. There was nowhere else she had to be and no one else she wanted to be with it. She knew without a doubt that she had made the right choice.

Hours later they laid entwined together; her head on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He was twirling a piece of her hair gently between his fingers as they discussed plans. By the time the sun was beginning to rise they had mapped out everything from how to break the news to Eleanor to the best way of handling the press.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and Blair was content and well loved.

Four weeks later when the pregnancy test showed a plus sign she didn't have a single doubt or fear in her heart. This was just the beginning of their fairy tale and it was the perfect love even if it was l'amour fou.


End file.
